


¿Qué es la vida?

by PumpkinBird



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Little little fic, M/M, The curse of all angsty fanfics, This is not so sad I swear, Yes it is I, but the fanfic es en español los odio a todos, dont you hate how I wirte these taggs in english?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: Brendon describe el significado de la vida.





	¿Qué es la vida?

**¿Qué es la vida?**

¿Qué es la vida? Podría hacerte una lista de lo que es la vida, pero quizá sería demasiado larga o demasiado corta, y seguramente nunca podría darte el significado completo. Pero podría intentarlo, y aunque no quedaras satisfecho con el resultado, al menos yo podría leerla en tiempos de duda

 ¿Qué es la vida, Ryan?

Para empezar, vida es lo que te quitaron.

Vida es la que te quitaron tantos años metidos en un hospital, apretados hasta que cupieron sobre una silla de plástico y noches rellenando las bolsas bajo tus ojos. Vida aquella que perdiste intentando mantener entre tus manos la de tu padre, que volaba como la bandera de los barcos bajo la presión del viento. Eso es la vida.

Vida aquella que le diste a tus canciones e historias, que construiste con pedazos de sentimientos y recuerdos entretejidos con metáforas. Vida la que le regalaste a tus personajes, con las que armaron cuentos y oraciones de amor.

Vida, Ryan, la que tuviste junto a Spencer todos esos años cuando eran niños; con la que corriste excitado para conocer a tu nuevo cachorro, o con la que disfrutabas jugar con coches de plástico y espadas de papel metálico.

Vida la que creíste que perderías cuando a los 16 años tu novia te dijo que estaba embarazada. Vida la que creíste que tu padre te sacaría a golpes cuando se enterara.

Vida fue, Ryan, cuando te conocí en esa fiesta en la playa. Tú estabas hablando con Spencer y yo no dejaba de mirarte, Ryan, porque no sabía si el brillo en tus ojos era normal o lo causaba la llama de la fogata. Vida es, Ryan, lo que sentí correr entre la sangre en mis venas cuando te diste cuenta de mi presencia y dejaste una palabra a medias en tu boca. Entonces me acerqué a ustedes, me senté a tu lado y Spencer me miró raro cuando me presenté ante ti como _la mejor cosa que te pasaría en la vida._

Quiero creer entonces que yo también soy vida.

Vida es la que me entregaste sentada sobre los acentos y las comas de lo que me escribiste. Vida es cada palabra en cada carta que me entregaste, y en las que encontré escondidas entre el desastre de tu ropa y el de tu cabeza cuando llorabas. Vida es lo que tuvimos tú y yo en las salidas al cine, a cenar, a la lavandería, al rentar ese coche, al mudarnos juntos.

Vida es la que escribimos entre canciones que nos mantuvieron despiertos por horas y horas después del atardecer y hasta que el día se ponía otra vez. Vida es la que se enterraba bajo mis uñas al tocar el piano, mientras mis oídos se embriagaban con tu voz.

Vida es lo que nos comimos a las dos de la madrugada cuando nos quedábamos riendo a carcajadas cuando Jon venía de visita, y también cuando no. Es la que anhelábamos tener una vez termináramos la universidad o cuando me sacara la lotería con el premio mayor al terminar el año.

Vida es la que trajimos a casa entre un par de mantas y metida en una caja, aquel día de lluvia en el que peleamos y entre gritos escuchamos los de alguien aún más desesperado, desesperado por ser escuchado, por ser rescatado y por no perder la suya. Vida fue traer otros tres perros más a la casa después de ese.

Vida fue, Ryan, que me pidieras matrimonio y que una jirafa nos lamiera el pelo. Pero es que, ¿a quién más si no a ti se le ocurriría declarar su amor en un zoológico?

Vida, Ryan, es la que nos prometimos compartir ese día. Vida, Ryan, es que lo cumplimos.

Vida fue mirar las estrellas sobre el techo de tu departamento e intentar contarlas, porque cuando me rendí te reíste a carcajadas y luego me diste un beso sobre la punta de la nariz. Y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, y de nuevo no supe decidir si lo que miraba dentro de ellos era gracias a la luz de las estrellas, o gracias a mí.

Vida es la que perdiste tan sólo un poco de entre tu pecho cuando la vida de tu padre se terminó de escapar de entre tus dedos. Vida es lo que escurrió por tus mejillas cada tarde y cada noche, y que no supe detener de huir.

Vida es lo que nos hace amar, doler, extrañar, odiar, reír, disfrutar. Vida es lo que nos da todo lo que tenemos, y también la que nos lo quita.

Vida eres tú, Ryan.

Vida es todo lo que me haces sentir.

Vida es la que guardo hilada entre mis recuerdos, por la que despierto cada mañana, por la que te lloro cada noche. Vida es la que sueño contigo, vida es lo que extraño de ti.

Vida es, Ryan, lo que me diste, lo que tengo y lo que tendré. Porque la vida no es sólo respirar, la vida es todo lo que viene dentro de cada inhalación.

Vida también es, Ryan, luchar por lo que quieres. Vida es, Ryan, llorar o reírte a carcajadas si lo pierdes. Como cuando llegamos tarde al aeropuerto y perdimos ese vuelo que nos llevaría de vacaciones a Hawái, vida fue sentarnos frente a la heladería y reírnos de lo bueno que fue eso, porque así no tendríamos que ver lo gorda que se ha puesto tu tía.

Vida fue llevarte tres pasteles y dieciocho brownies el día de tu cumpleaños. Vida fue enojarme contigo por terminar vomitandolo todo en el baño.

Vida fue conocer a tu hijo y haber tenido el dinero suficiente para comprarle un auto de esos que son motorizados y que son _tan geniales_. Vida fue que en mi siguiente cumpleaños me regalaras un VMW en el que sólo cabían ¾ de mi trasero.

Vida fue la que sujeté con fuerza cuando chocamos en el verano de hace tres años. Vida fue la que me besaste para tratar de calmarme.

Vida fue maldecir muy fuerte cuando nos detuvieron los oficiales, lo fue durante ese momento porque estábamos los dos ebrios y obviamente terminaron arrestándonos. Vida fue dormir uno sobre del otro sobre el piso de la celda durante esa noche.

Vida fue rentar esa película que tanto te morías de ganas por ver, pero que nunca habías visto porque ignorabas el nombre y nadie nunca jamás había oído hablar sobre ella; hasta que Jon Walker, claro, nos la platicara durante un desayuno y tú la reconocieras.

Vida fue quedarme dormido y servirte de bowl para tus palomitas.

Vida fue conocer a tu madre y escuchar de ella historias sobre los antojos que tuvo durante su embarazo. Vida fue ver cuánto odiabas a tus medios hermanos, y cómo te hizo sentir bien saber que uno se llama Patroclo, porque piensas que es el nombre más ridículo. No dije nada sobre cuánto amas el mito de Aquiles.

Vida fue el empujón que recibimos y que nos hizo acurrucarnos hasta el fondo. Con miedo, pero juntos. Vida fue tomarte de la mano y besarte, besarte tanto que me dolieron los labios. Vida fue sostenerte, y que tú me sostuvieras a mí.

Vida es la que nos presiona hasta que duele, la que nos golpea en la cara cuantas veces se le antoje, la que nos grita en el pecho y la que nos exige que abramos los ojos, que dejemos de estar ciegos. Que te ordena a levantarte, porque ella jamás ha sido piadosa ni lo será nunca. **La que te grita que te levantes porque la vida sigue y no espera a nadie.**

Vida es lo que guardo de ti, lo que aprisiono entre mis costillas, bajo este órgano que es atento y obediente, que nunca se detiene, que siempre está funcionando.

Vida, Ryan, es la que perdiste.

Vida, Ryan, es todo lo que me diste.

Y por eso, Ryan, te tengo aquí. Entre mis manos. Bajo mi pecho. En cada inhalación y espiración, en cada golpeteo contra mis costillas, en cada pedazo de mi piel.

Porque la vida, Ryan, es todo lo que amo.

Porque mi vida, Ryan, siempre has sido tú.


End file.
